


Saturday Bed, Rock, and Seduction

by KaleDarmith



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Billverly - Freeform, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleDarmith/pseuds/KaleDarmith
Summary: Saturday mornings are tough, but having a stubborn beautiful redhead keeps Bill on his toes as he battles Bev on who was up first. A cute little one shot about such a lazy Saturday morning. (All characters ages now are 18+)





	Saturday Bed, Rock, and Seduction

The gruesome moan of her better half was the grim alarm for Beverly as the sun shone through the window during the Saturday morning, and while she was trying to glare, she found it much harder to remain as she held back a smile at the cute wake up noises of Bill.

Bill groaned, with his arms wrapped around Beverley’s waist, he would have been content to stay in this position forever. The glaring green light of the digital clock by his bedside was a mean reminder that it was surely time to wake up , the sharp gleam of ten fifty-three continuing to pester him. But one more reason troubled Bill as he shut his eyes, trying to return to sleep.

“You woke up first Denbrough”

His lovers voice was a light whisper, but Bill could easily hear her. He grinned cockily as he wasn’t going down that easily.

“Ah but Bev, baby you heard me moan which means you must have already been up” he said, trying to give an undertone of arrogance, he heard Bev sigh. 

Bill’s deep brown eyes were suddenly met with the Irish spring greens of his lover’s, Bev had gotten on top of him while somehow managing to remain snug under the blankets “Listen here Big Bill” her voice suddenly turned stern “I can make it so that for eons, you never get with certain pleasures of this world, I can make it so you never feel the warm embrace of my lips again, hell I can go as far as to never give you another hug for the rest of your existence” Bill gained a quizzical look “All because I didn’t get up and make you breakfast?” he asked, Bev pouted then turned back to a confident mode “yup!” Bill chuckled immediately at this “What?” Bev’s face now turning to one of curiosity “You wouldn’t last a day” said Bill smiling smugly “Damn” exclaimed Beverly under her breath, knowing he was right. It took her fifteen seconds to regain her smile as she had a new idea.

“Let’s shoot on it” said Beverly, Bill gained a look of curiosity but also timid “fine” said Bill, they both put out their fists.

_Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot_

Beverly’s paper beat Bill’s rock

_Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot_

Bill’s rock beat Beverly’s scissors

“Final round” said Bill “you scared Marsh?” Beverly broke out in a light laugh “you wish Big Bill” 

_Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot_

Bill’s scissors beat Beverly’s paper

“HA! Victory” said Bill, giving his girlfriend a look of arrogance and luck “oh?” said Beverly moving in closer to her boyfriend, and if it were possible, snuggling closer in the sheets they both were wrapped in “Bev, what are you doing?” asked Bill as he suddenly started to fluster “Nothing baby, I just was hoping you might reconsider that victory” said Bev as she slowly started to grind under the tight sheets of the bed, Bill suddenly felt himself glowing warm “Bev” he said, trying to hold back a moan “please could you make breakfast today” requested Beverly in her sweetest voice, Bill glared but sighed in defeat “Fine, but only because I love you Marsh” he said as he got up “mmm, for the record, I love you too Big Bill, but I think it’s also because that member of yours has a weakness for me as well” said Bev as she stuck out her tongue teasingly.

As he moved through the hallway, Bill smiled as he heard the cries of victory Beverly let out at getting to stay in bed. Most would think he would be tired and disappointed, but rather Bill felt confident as he was only given more sign, he had met his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I love Billverly
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and critique :)


End file.
